Of bondage food kink and concern lover
by Beizanten
Summary: Hank refuse to eat while doing experiment...Alex is here to convince him


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: It wasn't that good but pleased review.

A thousand thanks for Kathryn, and Slytherin sin for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

Beta by: Jessie Sanghera

Of bondage, food kink and concern lover

Hank does not eat while he is doing an experiment. It slows the process, sending all his blood to the stomach for digestion rather than the brain for proper scientific thought. If an experiment goes on too long, he'll have a tiny meal - but only something small, enough to keep him going, and perhaps a multi-vitamin. He will fill his stomach with food after the experiment is finish (which could take days and sometimes weeks) so he never loses any weight. Hank never thought his relationship with Alex would change his unhealthy habit…he couldn't be more wrong.

Hank is working late at night. He is so absorbed with his work that he doesn't realize someone has snuck up behind him. Hank felt strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Beast tenses but then he recognises the familiar intoxicating scent of flower and spice that he could recognize anywhere…Alex. Hank leans into his lover's warm embrace.

"Come to bed, **baby**" Alex dark lusty voice instantly turned Hank on as the blond's hips rubbed against his rear, letting Hank feel his hardness.

Alex trails his fingers along Hank's arms, up over his biceps and shoulders. He mouths wet kisses along Hank's neck. Alex pushed Hank white shirt up to grope at the hard Abs. Not many people knew it but Hank was really sensitive when people touched his stomach, evidenced by the small gasp.

Hank had to place his hands on his desk to steady himself as he bowed his head. He pushed his hips out and Alex immediately picked up the rhythm to sliding his large cock up and down, but the pleasure wasn't going to last long because they were still fully clothed.

Alex nibbled Hank's neck as he lifted the white shirt even further until he reach Hank's sharp Pecs. He trails his nails along taut Pecs and then pinched both nipples softly causing Hank to whimper.

"Let continue this in bed, shall we." he whispered in Hank's ear, voice a sexy rumble.

Alex chuckled as he could look down to clearly see an impressive bulge forming in his partner's pants. Hank could only gasp and whimper when another nipple was pinched and tweaked.

"Is that a yes?" Hank could hear the smirk in the younger male voice.

A needy growl is all the answer the blond needed.

Hank turned around to kiss his **Eros.**Hank grabbed his blond and pulls him close, snaking his arms around him and kissing him; rough, wet and hot.

Alex's fingers automatically threaded through Hank's soft mane and he kissed back with equal fervour. Hank's hands trailed over his body, those huge paws everywhere. Hank pushed up Alex's shirt, touching and teasing. They go lower and lower, under the pants and boxers, Alex gasped into Hank's mouth as Hank strokes him torturously slow. He takes his time, still kissing Alex, and strokes up and down, spreading precome along Alex's cock. Just as soon as it started; Hank stopped making the blond whimper in protest. Hank's large purple lips curl into an impish smile. Hank takes his hand out of the boxers and _licks_, winking at Alex. The blond honest to god whimpered at the sight. Hank had become so good in teasing Alex back.

"Let's get to bed" the blue mutant's voice full of love and lust.

"One more thing…" Alex held in his hands a black piece of silk cloth... a blindfold.

The blond stared at Hank with a new look in his eyes, a mischievous one that Hank had never seen before. Beast can't help but lick his lips at the promise of mind blowing sex.

Alex smiled at his lover, bringing back the look Hank knew and loved: that hot, sexy look of passion. It never failed to amaze Hank at how much Alex could turn him on, or just how little effort he used. Alex kissed his lips passionately. The silk of the scarf is soft against his eyelids as he ties it securely at the back of Hank's head. The last thing Hank saw was the glisten of Alex's silvery blue eyes before the fabric covered his pupils and darkness enveloped him.

Hank felt completely vulnerable but he knows his blond Angel will take care of him. Alex always does.

"Alex, can we wait until we get to our room before you blindfold me?" Hank asked worried.

"Don't worry. I'm here," the blonds' voice warm and reassuring. "Hold my hand tight and we will get there without breaking any bones, okay?" Alex clutching his lover's hand and squeezing lightly, pulling him along slowly, making sure he manoeuvred the steps out of the lab and didn't crash into the door frame. Hank followed the blond through the corridor.

"Okay, now we're going up the stairs." Alex took strong hold of Hank's hand, walking backward up the stairs and slowly leads him up. The blue mutant nearly stumbled a few times but Alex held him up. From then on, they proceeded to their room without any trouble.

Hank was distinctly aware when they left the corridor and entered their bedroom. It was the scent of his and Alex; male, faint cologne that tickled his senses, he could even smell the laundry soap on the clothes hanging in their closet and lingering on the sheets. Hank began to relax. His blond steered him towards their bed and walked him backwards until his legs hit and he ended up sitting down. The feeling of silk sheets made Hank smile.

"So when will the fun start?" Hank's voice was dark and deep with a craving that had yet to be satisfied. It sent a jolt to Alex's arousal.

Alex's husky voice in Hank's ear made him shudder down to his toes. "The real game is just about to begin…" Alex stared at the food he had prepared and covered up with plastic wrapper at the bedside table. He is both relieved and surprised that Hank heightened senses haven't pick up the scent of food. His plan would work!

A collection of fruits (banana, strawberries, raspberries, chunks of pineapples, peeled orange slices, apricots, and cherries), and then a few little pots of melted chocolate (white, dark and milk), a little pot of honey, a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a bottle of whipped cream. A plate of cinnamon rolls and a bottle of Hank's favourite wine. Hank had a wicked sweet tooth and the face he makes when he eats them is orgasmic.

Alex had a way of making things sound oh so promising. Hank swore Alex knew exactly what it took to make his knees shake beneath him, his breath unsteady and his heart skip a beat.

Alex smirked at his lover's reaction, and then buried a hand in Hank's soft mane, drawing his face nearer.

As Alex lips met his, Hank melted into his embrace. The blond nibbled Hank's lips and hugged him close, hands shedding his clothes and rubbing his body into a frenzy. His touch had a way of scattering Hank's thoughts, of leaving him mindless except for one thing; _Alex_. Hank's inner beast wanted to shed his clothes, tear off Alex's, and fuck his blond god into the mattress but Hank resisted.

Alex sunk his teeth gently into Hank's neck until he softly cried out. Such sweet pain, the blue mutant thought as Alex kissed the place he'd bitten him. The blond pushed Hank into the middle of the bed.

Alex took Hank's hands and placed them together behind his back. Hank felt the cold metal and heard the sound of the clicking of a pair of handcuffs being placed around his wrists.

Hank is surprised and struggled against the cuffs. The scientist feels Alex's warm fingers coursing through his mane almost heartbreakingly tender.

"Trust me; I will make you feel amazing," Alex's voice was a whisper filled with an infinite amount of tenderness that made Hank stop struggling and begin to relax.

"I know," Hank said softly. He trusted his lover with his life.

Alex smiled. He kissed Hank's eyebrows, chin, and cheeks tenderly. Then, he traced the outline of Hank's large lips with the tip of his tongue making Hank's lips tingle. His lips coming down on Hank so softly, Hank melted against him. Alex slowly exerted a little more pressure to Hank's lips. The blond entices Hank by pulling back and sucking gently on his bottom lip before he kissed him, wet and passionate. When Hank opens his mouth, Alex lets their tongues rub together. Hank is intoxicating—kissing him is like getting to taste something forbidden. Alex kisses Hank like he can't get enough, his fingers intertwines in Hank's mane, drawing him closer and closer until they were as one.

"Hank," Alex breathes when they break off for air. His hand caresses the fur in the back of Hank's neck lovingly, like he can absorb Hank with his hands. Hank can feel the way Alex's body is completely strung out with tension. It's just kissing but Hank is so turned on already that he can't wait any longer, and needs to have Alex. Hank lean in for another kiss but Alex resentfully stop him with a hand on Hank's shoulders. Hank let out a needy growl.

"Wait a sec." Alex whispered, disentangling himself from his Adonis.

Now Hank's heart is starting to beat fast with anticipation, his ears listening hard for any clues. Hank really wished he could see what Alex was doing, damn the blindfold!

Alex moved towards the plates of food and lifted the plastic cover from them. He then picked the plate with cinnamon rolls and drizzled icing on the rolls; it quickly melted with the heat of the rolls. Alex moved back with the plate towards his beloved.

Hank could smell the appetizing smell of food and knew what Alex's plan was. Hank deduced the situation. He is naked, hard, blindfolded and handcuffed. He is **trapped**. He wonders why he doesn't smell the scent of food before. It gave him a heady feeling that Alex did this for him but Hank had to resist. He would only fill himself after the experiment is done. Hank can smell the scent of cinnamon and whipped cream as he heard Alex come back to bed.

"Open your mouth, baby." Alex cooed.

Hank shakes his head slowly.

"No, Alex" he said stubbornly. "We've talked about this. I won't eat until I finish rebuilding a more advance Cerebro."

The blond opened his mouth to protest then closed it again. He won't waste his breath arguing with Hank anymore. Time for words had past, now it's time for action. Alex's blue eyes gleam with determination. He would make Hank want it, screw that, he will make Hank **beg for it.** He is Alexander Summers, after all. He is going to have so much fun!

"I see," Alex said wickedly, sending shiver to Hank's spine. "Let's see how long this stubbornness of yours will last, shall we"

Hank braces himself for what's to come. Deep inside he knew he is putty when his Eros got like this. Alex is as sensual and mischievous as he is beautiful. It doesn't help that the thought of what Alex going to do to him is making him even harder.

Alex feed himself a bite and moans at the taste and the warmth of his cinnamon roll. Hank's cock grew harder at the sound.

"Want a bite, Hank? You know my baking taste heavenly." the blond voice is too low, too husky and too sensual. "It's your favourite."

Baring his polished teeth in a wolfish smile, Alex's lips crashed down onto Hank's in a fierce kiss. The blond kissed Hank hard before he had a chance to answer, and—God, yes—that's totally Alex's erection rubbing up against Hank's hip. Alex brings his hands down to Hank's ass, guiding their hips together in a dirty, grinding movement. Hank can't help but moan and grind his hips eager and wanton.

Alex seized the chance to shove his tongue into Hank's mouth. Alex tastes like cinnamon, whipped cream and excitement. Hank groaned at the taste. Alex tongue explored every nook of Hank's mouth. Hungry for more, his tongue chased the taste, thrusting into Alex's willing mouth. The kiss grew needy and frantic, as each men fought for dominance and control. It didn't take long for Hank to overpower Alex and he pressed forward incessantly, devouring the tantalizing combination of cinnamon, whipped cream and Alex. They kiss hungrily, deep and wet and dirty. Alex leaned back for some much-needed oxygen.

"Want some?" the blond said huskily.

Hank snapped out of his daze. He shakes his head and closed his mouth tightly.

"Fine," the blond smile wickedly. It wouldn't be fun if Hank gives up too early anyway.

Alex grabbed the icing bottle. He quickly discarded his clothes, throwing them to the floor.

A split second later, Hank feels something cold and wet on his neck, then along his nipples and down his stomach, a trail leading to Hank's cock. Hank shivered then as his flesh constricted into a veritable landscape of goosebumps. The chill prickled at Hank's skin. Alex had drizzled whipped cream on his body.

Alex warmed Hank up by brushing his wet lips against the hollow of his boyfriend's throat. Alex ran the soft flat of his tongue straight up until he is licking Hank's Adam's apple. The whipped cream is cold and Alex's mouth is hot and pretty soon the whole world is just whipped cream and oh God, underneath it all, **Hank's **_**skin**_, which is better than anything else Alex ever had in his mouth _ever. _Alex dipped down and pauses beneath Hank's Adam apple and massages his thyroid in wide circular motions with his tongue.

"God, Alex." Hank gurgled in maximum pleasure.

The blond smile and licking over the salty skin with short flicks of his tongue. The sweet taste of whipped cream combined with Hank's salty taste is irresistible.

"You taste so good," Alex murmurs, nuzzling into sweet skin.

As Alex kissed down Hank's neck, he trailed the tips of his index and middle fingers from one shoulder to the dip in the center— that little indentation where the neck connects with the collarbone—lingering to swirl his fingers in a slow, circular motion. Then he moved his mouth over the spot and kissed it, using his breath to warm the sensitive area. It sparks strong goose bumps sensation and made Hank feel damn good.

The blond proceeded to his chest.

Alex tasted whipped cream on Hank's chest, sucking at the sweet substance. Hank's head is thrown back and he arched against Alex's talented tongue, hands fisted in the sheets, gripped tight in his knuckles.

Alex drizzled even more whipped cream at Hank's chest and nipples.

He slowly licked in a circle starting outside Hank's areola, circling closer toward the nipple as he would an ice cream cone. Hank moans softly from his younger lover's tongue licking his burning chest. Alex keeps tantalizing Hank by zeroing in closer with his tongue. Finally, Alex quickly flicked the nipple, and enveloped the tight little bud with his warm, velvety lips. He very gently bit his nipple then he nips him harder. Alex continued to tease his nipple, sucking it gently then harder, alternating the pressure to maximize his pleasure. Hank moaned as shock waves of pleasure radiating through him.

Alex smirked and lathers the white cream onto Hank's chest, spelling his name as if in ownership. As soon as he was done with it, his tongue immediately had contact with the warm, furry skin to lick up the sweet stickiness. Hank's body tingled and he clawed the sheet roughly behind him, biting his lower lip.

Alex licks and licks and licks. And Hank is absolutely positive there wasn't that much icing. Not that he is complaining of course. Having Alexander Summer's mouth on you is nothing to complain about. Seriously.

Hank tingled from the cold and a familiar need was beginning to ache between his legs.

Hank writhes and begs for Alex to "Alex- Please, do something…"

The blond's eyes gleamed mischievously. He licked one last time before he grinned against his skin, moving so his hot breath poured over Hank's nipple causing the blue mutant to shudder. "You want me to suck you, you have to eat" he whispered evilly before his lips enveloped the bud, sucking it playfully.

Alex backing off completely and Hank whined in protest.

"Well...?" the blond said evilly.

Hank shut his mouth into a thin line.

"If that's the way you want to play it." Havok's eyes flash with annoyance before it burns with fiery determination. "I will made you beg."

Hank gulped.

Hank felt Alex's lips trailing hot, wet kisses and light nibbling start from the bottom of his rib cage to his hip. It stimulated the powerful nerve connections directly to Hank's penis causing the pelvic-floor muscles to contract. Hank lost in ecstasy, it felt insanely good. His cock painfully aroused now.

Alex smiled at the sight of Hank's dick. Hank's dick is already completely flushed, full and erect with precome that dribbled furiously down the thick shaft. The younger teen drizzles some more icing on Hank's aching cock making Hank gasp.

Without warning, Alex squeezed Hank's dick in a tight grip. Every muscle in Beast's body tensed, small whimpers escaping from his traitorous lip.

"Eager much, Hank?" Alex's voice rolled like smooth rich whiskey, sending shivers down Hank's spine.

Alex stroked Hank's solid manhood with such speed and force, that Hank cried loudly as his breathing suddenly became laboured, his chest rising and falling at a chaotic pace, his brows furrowing. Hank awkwardly jerked his hips forward, trying to fuck into his love's fist. His coherent thoughts were slipping away, his body moving of its own volition to heighten its pleasure. Somewhere along the line, Hank had lost himself in Alex's fiery touch that was burning his dick raw. The blond periodically massaging the super-sensitive corona and frenulum with two fingers making Hank swoons.

Alex forms a ring with his thumb and forefinger at the base of Hank's shaft and gently tugs downward, while simultaneously fondling his TLC-craving testicles with his other hand. It is incredibly erotic. One of Alex's scaling down his shaft followed directly by the other. He made a gentle twisting motion on the way down, and Hank head spin in pleasure. He then wrapped both hands around Hank's member and moved them in opposite directions as he worked his way up and down his lover's shaft. Alex continued stroking his shaft with one hand, while he gently massages Hank's perineum with the pointer and middle fingers of his other hand. Hank was on fire.

Alex brought him to the edge of climax, only to stop and pulled his hand back.

"Make me come." Hank called out. "Please, please"

"I would love to but you have to eat." Alex grinned lasciviously.

Hank bit his lip hard, trying to hold to every sliver of determination he still had. Alex had to hand it to him, Hank's will was strong. He thought Hank would have cracked by now. Time to up the ante.

Alex noses Hank's testicles, nuzzling and teasing the delicate skin, savouring the sweaty, living smell of him. It made Hank's desire for a blowjob increase. Then Alex kissed in circles around his groin and inner thighs — everywhere except his package — until Hank is begging the blond to take him into his mouth.

"Alex, please. God Alex, please." Hank begged.

Alex's blue eyes glint wickedly. "You have to eat or I won't suck you."

Hank bit his lips harder, drawing blood.

"We can do this, all night." the blond smirked evilly at how close Hank is to cracking. Just a little bit more…

The blond cupped his hand around Hank's member, creating a "bun" around his "hot dog". Then kissed the part of his penis that's exposed while breathing hard. Alex's hand traps his exhalations and made his penis feel **super hot**. With his other hand, Alex worked Hank's testicles. Hank thought he had died and gone to **heaven**.

"Well?" the blond ask wickedly before he brought the side of Hank shaft against the outside of one of his cheeks, then put it up to his lips and cover it with wet kisses. Hank let out a wild moan. **Beast was on fire**, all his earlier stubbornness depleted. All he wanted right now was to be deep inside his blond deity!

"Please." he called out. "I will eat. I will eat everything you give me. Please Alex, I need you."

Alex smiled triumphantly. He quickly feed Hank a bite of the cinnamon roll. Hank moaned at the taste. It's very delicious and melted in the mouth. Alex's eyes darkened at the sound. Hank licked the excess icing off his lips and Alex tracked the movement.

"How's it taste?" Alex asked voice low.

"Amazing," Hank replies, his voice going low as well. "Want a taste?" Hank purred.

Alex leans in to kiss Hank. They kiss hungrily, deep, wet and dirty. Alex revelling in the heavenly taste of cinnamon roll and whipped cream mixed with the sweet taste that is purely Hank. Alex breaks off the kiss for some much-needed oxygen.

Alex feed Hank another mouthful and another until the cinnamon roll is finished.

The blond beauty put a cherry into the vanilla ice cream and drizzled whipped cream on it and fed Hank a spoon full.

'Mmm' Hank moaned at the taste; it is very creamy.

"More?" his voice deep, low and husky.

Hank nodded. He heard Alex's delighted grin. Alex give him another spoonful, Hank lick it enthusiastically.

Alex took the bowl of fruits next. He dipped the strawberry in the dark chocolate pot and then he dips it in white chocolate. He pressed the chocolate strawberry into his boyfriend's mouth, hearing Hank's moan of pleasure at the taste of it.

It tasted amazing. The bright, tangy sweetness of the strawberries is offset by the mellow, deep richness of the chocolate embracing it. The sweet rich chocolate which melted in his mouth then crept painfully slow down his throat. Hank closed his eyes, inhaled, and moaned. Alex's eyes widened in lust. He is nearly undone at the sight of Hank's mouth clamped around the large strawberry covered chocolate. He can't help but imagine that same mouth, eventually encased tonight around his own aching cock. He stares dreamily as wolfish, sharp teeth bite down on the ripe, red, fleshy fruit. The scent released into the air with each bite is intoxicating.

Alex barely stopped himself from pouncing on Hank and groaned with need instead. The main point of this night is to make his love stop starving himself. Alex sighed and reached for a large strawberry, dunking it in milk chocolate and popped it between his lips, leaning down and pressing it to Hank's parted lips, Hank's tongue reaching out and stroking over Alex's lips, not letting the strawberry drop. They kissed as best they could around the fruit, before Alex pushed it into Hank's mouth fully, drawing back just a little bit. Hank sighed through his nose as he chewed, savouring the delicious tang of a strawberry mixed perfectly with the taste of chocolate flavours in his mouth.

The sight of Hank eating strawberry is making Alex really aroused. Just the way he moaned afterwards. It was just driving him up the wall.

Alex took an apricot and dipped it in dark chocolate and feed it to Hank.

Alex tried out every fruit he had on the plate, watching Hank's reactions to each fruit dipped in ice cream, honey or chocolate or cream, occasionally kissing a morsel of fruit from the corner of his mouth.

Next, he heard a sharp pop of a cork being drawn from a bottle and a gentle glug of wine being poured into a glass.

"Head back" Hank tilts his head back as ordered. "Farther" Alex prompts.

Hank obliges, and Alex's lips on his. Cool, crisp wine flow into his mouth. Hank swallows reflectively, recognizing the wine as his favourite-a Sancerre.

"Hmm" Hank murmurs in appreciation.

"More?" Alex whispers, his breath warm on his cheeks. Hank is bathed in his proximity, in his vitality, the heat that radiated from his body, even though his blond doesn't touch him.

"I always want more with you"

Hank almost heard his sweetheart grin. It makes him grin too. "Hank, are you flirting with me"

"Yes"

The couple ring Hank give him clinks against the glass as he takes another sip of wine. Now that is a sexy sound. This time Alex pulls Hank's head right back, cradling him. He kisses Hank once more, and greedily Hank swallows the wine Alex give him. Alex smiles as he kisses him again.

"Lick" he eases one of his finger into Hank's mouth.

Hank sucks gently on his finger. Alex found himself groaning as he watched, transfixed, as Hank's sinful lips moved slowly up and down his finger, feeling his tongue working its magic with just his finger but having a greater effect on the rest of his body. Hank licks off the remaining sweet liquids from his love's fingers. Alex feels his cock grow even harder, if that is at all possible.

"Mmmmm," Hank let out a contented purr.

"You like it that much, huh?" Alex smirk and his mouth covered Hank's. His tongue touched his and did not stop until he licked all the deserts left in there. Making love with Hank with his tongue. Hank breathed heavily.

Alex pulled back with a dreamy look before kissing him again. He carefully kissed off the chocolate and honey and whipped cream left on the blue mutant's large lips moaning slightly as Hank returned the kiss fervently. Alex sucked at his love's bottom lip, and then the top, trying to get every last bit of deserts, and then kept kissing the beautiful hulk beneath him. Alex coaxed Hank's tongue gently into his mouth and really sucked on it. Hank swore as a pleasure rushed right to his groin.

Alex sucked Hank's lower lip into his mouth. He used the tip of his tongue to stroke up and down mere millimetres below it and stimulating the lip erogenous zone. It felt as if electric currents are shooting from Hank's mouth straight to his member and the scientist let out a loud moan.

Alex pulled out a raspberry, dipped it into dark chocolate and took it in his teeth. He leaned down as if he were going to give him the raspberry but moved his head so some of the chocolate dripped on to his lover's chest and nipples then he leaned up and gave him the raspberry. Once Hank had the fruit, Alex began to kiss and lick his bare chest and then lick Hank's nipples eagerly like two big raspberries. Alex was licking his nipples like a man possessed! That was the final straw, Hank lost it.

"I want you to suck me." Hank commanded. "Now, Alex!"

"Not until you promise me, not to starve yourself again," the blond said strong and firmly despite his own raging hard on.

"But you promised…" Hank snapped.

"I know what I promised." The blond said angrier than Hank ever heard him. "I am doing this because I am worried for your health, Hank. Late meals I can tolerate but not this. It is **really unhealthy** to **starve yourself!** Beside what if **we are suddenly attack**ed like before, only this time you haven't eaten for days. How do you expect to **protect yourself** when you don't have the energy to?!"

Hank felt silence. Alex felt a lot more strongly about this than he thought. It made Hank both touched and embarrassed. He must have made his love **really worried.**

"It may not affect your health now but think about it in the long run. You can get stomach **ulcer**, Hank! Not to mention **starving your body of vital nutrients is very dangerous**" Alex's voice is gravely serious. "For god sake **Bozo**, try using your **big brain** for more than **scientific experiments.**"

Hank sigh defeated. Alex had valid points.

"Alright, I promise you I won't starve myself again."

Alex lips curl into a blinding grin.

Hank felt Alex's lips trailing hot, wet kisses over his abdomen making Hank even more aroused since he is sensitive there. The blond smiled mischievously and stopped briefly to press wet kiss on his navel and dip his tongue into his bellybutton and swirl it around causing Hank to laugh.

"Alex! Stop being such a tease and get on with it!" Hank growled impatiently.

"Okay, baby," the blond chuckle, he loved it when Hank was assertive.

Alex wanted to move to Hank's groin but after a thought he move downward and stopped at Hank's cut lines — the creases that separate a guy's thighs from his torso and intense erogenous zones. There is no need to rush; he wanted to prolong Hank's pleasure. Alex reached for the bottle of whipped cream and drizzled it over the lines. Hank gasped before he growled angrily, wanting Alex to suck him already. Alex nibbled and licked along one line, then the other. These licks warm up Hank's skin, awaken his nerves and bliss him out. Alex boosted Hank's bliss even further by gliding his tongue along each crease while Hank knees are bent and his legs are spread slightly. It made the blue mutant feel more vulnerable, magnifying every sensation the blond's mouth created. Hank toes curl in pleasure at the intense pleasure washing his body in waves. All his earlier protests quiet down.

Alex moved his well-muscled body so he was lying between Hank's legs, his eyes taking in the sight of Hank helplessly spread open and hard before him.

Alex knelt in front of Hank. His hands on his hips and his face hovering above Hank's cock, breathing in Hank's musky scent. Alex shivered; feeling his hot breath spreading over Hank instantly made the goose bumps appear on his skin. His tongue grazed gently over the tip of Hank's cock, tasting his pre-cum, his fingers stroking Hank slowly. He smiled when a groan of delight escaped his love's lips, prompting him to lick him again. Alex chuckled softly as the look of disappointment and annoyance on Hank's face. Shaking his head, Alex leaned down and licked the underside of his dick from tip to base. Alex kept the pace steady. This was not the time for rushing. He wanted them both to enjoy it. .

Alex licked Hank teasingly, his other hand still rolling his balls between his fingers. With the rhythm set, he slowly enveloped his fat head with his hot, eager mouth. It took all Hank's willpower to keep from thrusting deep into Alex's mouth, his teeth biting hard on his lower lip as he arched towards the blond. Ever so slowly, Alex mouth closed over him as it glided down his hard shaft. When he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, the blond relaxed his muscles and managed to take the rest of him into his mouth. Alex humed contentedly around Hank's cock. The sensations nearly sent the former brunet over the edge.

"Ohhh… yes!" Hank moaned.

Alex chuckled sending a jolt to Hank's cock. He nibbled gently on the head and intruded the slit with his tongue. Hank moaned loudly.

While Alex moved up and down Hank's shaft with his mouth, he turned his head a bit from side to side, letting his tongue follow a corkscrew pattern. When he got to the frenulum, he licked it for a few seconds before moving all the way up to the top. Then he repeated his actions, moving down Hank's shaft. It drove Hank wild that Alex wasn't just going up and down — he is also going sideways.

Alex flattened his tongue and licked Hank like a delicious ice cream cone. Then he used "pointy-tongue" technique to stroke up and down and side to side. He flicked his tongue over the head of Hank's cock causing Hank to whimper in pleasure.

Alex pumped his lover's cock in and out of his mouth slightly faster, his tongue pushing hard against the underside of his cock. Alex fingers crept down his body, finding their way to his cock and softly stroking it. Alex let out a small moan at his first touch. Hank knew instantly he was pleasuring himself while he sucked his cock.

Alex's other hand was busy caressing Hank's balls, gently squeezing them, adding to the sensations he was already experiencing. As the blond moved his mouth up and down, he rubbed his finger over Hank's frenulum making the blue mutant moan aloud.

"Baby," Hank called out, "let me watch you…I want to see you suck my cock and stroke yours."

"Mmm, not yet," Alex replied. He wrapped his hand around Hank's cock moving it to the same rhythm as his mouth, long even strokes, stretching him as he pulled him out.

Hank's body shuddered and a growl escaped his lips as he came into Alex's mouth. The younger male lapped up everything his Adonis offered him, eagerly tasting Hank. Hank entire body was alive and on fire and now he wanted, no needed, to taste his Eros.

"Take me out of these handcuffs," he growled. His golden irises fill with untamable lust, and Alex shivered by that look alone. "Now!" Hank's voice was dark and deep with a craving that had yet to be satisfied. It made the blond harder than he thought possible.

Alex obeyed him, taking the handcuffs off immediately. Hank ripped the blindfold off his face, blink in the soft light and forcefully grabbed Alex in his arms with a growl.

Hank mouth found his, exploring it with his tongue. Alex sighed, melting into his body. He pulled away from Alex, gazing into his dazzling eyes. He missed looking into his lover's beautiful, beautiful eyes. The cool blue of Alex's irises smouldered with a passion that seemed such a contrast to the colour. Hank's hand creeping down between his thighs, coating his fingers with his boyfriend's essence.

"I want to taste you, Alex," he whispered, placing his moist fingers into his mouth and sucking his lover's semen off of them. The salt-sweet taste makes his mouth water. Hank's body started to heat up even more, his cock getting even more painfully hard. He pushed his lover back on the bed and took his place between his open thighs.

Hank kissed Alex's inner thighs, dragging his tongue over his cock. Alex shivered with excitement, longing for him to suck him off. Hank dipped his head down and took his first taste. It was Alex's turn to whimper.

Hank was very skilled with his tongue. He swirled the tip of his tongue around Alex's scrotum (the loose sac of skin that surrounds his testicles). Then, he licked his balls with long, sweeping strokes like Alex is his favourite flavoured ice cream cone. Hank intermittently pursed his lips and sucked softly on his skin.

Alex moaned his response, "Oh Hank." he tangled his fingers in his soft mane, pushing his blue beauty closer to him.

Hank loved Alex's finger burrowing into him like he is the most special thing in the whole world.

Then Hank took each testicle all the way into his mouth and gently rolled it between his teeth. Alex's hips bucked up towards him, begging for him to continue. Hank feverishly flicked his raphe (the vertical line in the middle of his scrotal sac) with his tongue until his toes curled and he screamed Hank's name in ecstasy.

Hank switched back to sensuously licking his penis as he gently manhandled his boyfriend's balls. Hank used his finger to gently rub Alex's perineum (the nerve packed patch of skin that is between his scrotum and his anus), and the blond is launched into orgasmic orbit. Alex's expression was contorted with pleasure, and the scientist could feel that hunger stirring deep in his loins as he took in his Eros' every expression.

Alex screamed Hank's name in ecstasy as he came hard and fast, cock pulsing in time with his overwhelming release. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure pounded into him, heart thudding erratically within his chest. His juice flowing out onto Hank's hand and lips, his hips pushing into his face. Hank slid his fingers into his mouth as his love watched him, savouring his unique flavour. The sight made Alex's cock harden.

"Hank, please…" Alex begged. Even though he already came, he was still hard.

In the time it had taken to pleasure Alex, Hank's cock had hardened once more. His blond eyed him and Hank grinned at him as he placed himself between his thighs.

Alex was startled when he felt Hank grab onto his naked ass, gently massaging the two perfect globes in his paw. Alex's breath hitched. Hank reached over with his other hand and dipped his fingers in the dark chocolate - never once breaking eye contact with Alex-and withdrew a large amount, which he smeared on his palm. Then, still looking into those enchanting blue eyes, he reached down and pressing it against Alex's hole carefully.

"Fuck, Hank." Alex moaned, fighting against Hank's grip to push more firmly onto his finger. The slick feeling that it produced made him shudder.

Hank pushed the finger inside, tracing the inside of Alex's rim.

"Do it," Alex hissed.

Hank obeyed, with a little pressure, his finger slide smoothly inside. It is hot and smooth and so _**fucking**_** tight.** Hank had to moan, too, because Alex makes him _ache_, makes him shake with wanting him and he can't remember a time when it was like this, not with anyone.

"I miss you…" He leans down and whispers it against his beauty's ear, wonders if it's his fingers or his words that make Alex move beneath him. "Need you so much."

A vague, empty feeling had started the second Alex had walked away from him angrily after their argument yesterday. It was so slight he hadn't even known what it was at first - just a hollow little ache opening in his stomach as he watched Alex storm off angrily. He felt empty without his blond. When Alex hadn't come to their bed, Hank felt his bed was too big and cold without Alex's warm body curled against his. And today, he kept thinking about him, wondering if his blond will bring his favourite food to his lab and coerce him to eat again.

"Yeah, me too…" Alex reached and stroked Hank's cheek like he is something precious and Hank kissed his hand.

Hank was teasing him, pressing that one finger in and out slowly. Hank pulling out momentarily making Alex whimpered in protest.

And then there was another finger sliding along with the first and they both reached deeper than before, stroking against just the right spot. Alex found himself gasping for air and moaning loudly. Hank hit the same spot again and again making white hot pleasure washed over Alex. Alex's hips pushed down, fucking himself on Hank's fingers. A third finger joins them. Hank rammed his fingers into his prostate and heard his wild moan.

"Hank, please…" Alex begged

Hank pulled out his fingers and scooped up as much of the thick chocolate as possible. His huge dick is hot as blood and hard enough to hurt. Hank liberally coated his dick with the thick liquid. Alex can't stop staring at his lover, he felt like everything was just frozen in anticipation of the next moment, his breathing, heartbeat, and everything just seemed to stop.

"Put your legs on my shoulders" Hank orders. He knows Alex likes it rough.

Alex is quick to follow orders this time.

"Hank, **come **_**on**__._" Alex groaned desperately when Hank doesn't do anything.

Hank could see the desire and lust that flooded his silvery blue eyes; almost certain Alex's look matched his.

Hank positioned himself, his fat head brushing over his hole. Another moan escaped Havok's lips. It seemed it was his turn to beg. Payback is a bitch.

"Do you want to feel my cock inside you, thrusting hard and deep into your hole until you come?" Hank asked. His voice low and seductive as it hovered near his ear.

Alex only response was a groan and a nod.

"Say it," he growled as his hand moved down between their bodies to grasp Alex's thick cock and stroke it slowly.

Looking into his lust filled golden eyes, Alex cried out, "Yes, Hank! Please! I need you to fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

With a groan, he plunged his cock into Alex's tight rump claiming his mouth for a searing kiss.

A ragged breath escaped his lips as Alex adjusted to him. It was always an incredible sensation every time they had sex, and he loved it that way.

"God, Alex, you feel so fucking good," he groaned into his ear as his hands moved to hold his legs in place.

Alex felt his blue lover pull out slowly until only his tip remained inside him. He gasped when he thrust back in hard and fast, the chocolate made it easy to glide in. He did it again and again, pulling out and thrusting back in, setting the pace and keeping his thrusts slow, hard and steady, a rhythm that teased and tortured both of them. Hank could feel Alex's inner walls clinging to him, wanting to keep him deep inside him as he arched his back needing him to go deeper. His breath came in short pants as he slowly picked up the pace, thrusting faster, harder.

"Ooh, fuck… Hank… so good," Alex incoherently said, his hands fisting the bed sheet as he arched his hips towards him.

Taking the hint, Hank quickened his pace, each thrust becoming faster, harsher, gaining a feral intensity. Letting out crazed huffs of air, Hank continually accelerated his tempo and Alex's moans gained volume as Hank's rock-hard cock pounded against the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure to attack his aching member.

"Alex!" Hank whimpered when the responsive head of his manhood pressed against something soft yet hard, sending a tingling sensation to plague his whole body.

A grin crossed Hank's lips and he pulled out fully before slamming back in and hitting his Alex's sweet spot again with his inhuman agility. Alex cried out with each thrust, each time Hank cock rammed into his prostate.

"Hank, _Ooohgodsyes_!" Alex hollered with delight at the sheer satisfaction that took hold of him. "Faster! Harder! _**Ha**_**- Please**!"

The blond grasped onto Hank's shoulders and pulled him closer, burying his lover's cock deeply inside of him.

Hank let out an unadulterated groan. He moves with inhuman speed until he is thrusting erratically into Alex like a distraught and untameable beast. Digging his nails into Hank's back, Alex whimpered keenly and shoved his lower region rowdily back, meeting Hank's wild thrusts with even more cruel bucks of his hips. Skin smacking against skin, stifled gasps, groans, and throaty grunts filled the room as Hank thrust grew even more savage. Using his free hand, the scientist grabbed Alex's sensitive organ and massaged him with the same roughness as his thrusts.

"Ha-" Alex breathing was uneven. "I'm close". Alex shook his head, not wanting to come just yet.

Hank grinned devilishly as he watched him. Instead of slowing down, Hank went even faster and reared his hips up causing the smaller of the men to bounce against his movements, each pound of his hips causing Alex's sensitive bundle of nerves to be attacked ruthlessly, and for his hands to cut deeper into his back. The pleasure-pain spurred Hank on. He began to thrust in and out of the blond with even more inhuman agility.

Alex could feel his thick, hot, hard cock deep inside him, hitting his prostate. It was the most incredible feeling in the world and he never wanted it to end. Looking up at Hank as his breathing came hard and heavy; he clenched his walls around his cock, a smirk crossing his lips at the groan it elicited from his love's throat.

'Two could play at that game', he thought when Hank said, "Shit, Alex…" Hank was nearly breathless now, and his thrust picking up pace.

Alex's walls clenching hard around him. Hank knew he wouldn't last long if this continued. His fingers continued to stroke his lover's cock, adding more pressure with every thrust until Alex panted, "Ooooohhhh, Hank! So… so fucking close!"

Alex screamed as he came again. Hank felt him tighten around his cock, his muscles pulsing, milking him, and begging him to explode inside of him. Beast pounding into him faster and deeper with every thrust. Rutting into him like an animal making noises to match, feeling like he was going to rip his lover apart at any moment, but his love encouraged him. Alex drove himself backwards harder than before and into Hank's waiting erection, his moans growing in volume.

"Fuck me Hank, oooh yes, baby, fuck me," he whispered. Alex grabbed his hips and Hank slammed into him one last violent thrust before letting out a feral cry and exploded inside of him.

Hank collapsed on top of him, feeling boneless and completely spent. His cock soft and still inside him. Allowing his love's legs down, he rested his body over Alex's, not wanting to remove himself from his wet heat. Taking his blond beauty's face in his hands, he kissed him deeply, the taste of each other lingering on both of their tongues making them groan. After a few minutes, he pulled away and smiled down at him before brushing a strand of his blond coloured hair away from his forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his gazed fixed on his sweetheart.

Alex nodded, his eyes still glazed over with desire, his hands moving to his blue Adonis' hips. He couldn't trust his voice at the moment, his mind still spinning from their latest encounter. They remained silent, the room now filled with their heavy breaths and the sweet, musky scent of sex surrounding them. Brushing his fingers through his very soft blue mane, he unconsciously moved beneath him only to feel Hank cock begins to harden inside him again. Alex chuckled softly and looked up at him.

"You're insatiable," he said before placing a kiss on Hank's lips.

Hank blush purple. "I love you, Alex," he whispered. Hank is so gone for his blond. He never could get enough of him.

Grinning, Alex flipped Hank over so that he was now on top, his legs straddling him, his cock buried deep inside his rump. As Alex straddles Hank's body and kisses him, soft and sexy, he's ok with that. Because he knows Alex is just as gone for Hank.

"I love you too, Hank."


End file.
